Drawdler
yare yare daze... Drawdler first discovered darkSpyro through GameFAQs, when she was looking through dark52's guide for The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. After she found the guide's link to darkSpyro, she made her first account, GamingMaster_76. When Skylanders was announced, she lost interest in the Spyro series and drifted away from darkSpyro, but later created a second account: Nibelilt. Sometime during 2012, she had that account Ripto'd at her own request, so that she could stop spending so much time on darkSpyro and focus on real life. Eventually, she came back under the username Arc of Archives, before creating her current account (which is, of course, Drawdler). Drawdler also owns one roleplaying account, Sprocket. However, Sprocket has been unused for years, because Drawdler can't remember the account's password. Drawdler's main reasons for staying on darkSpyro are to keep in contact with friends on the site and to relieve stress by reading and making dumb posts. She is primarily active in Stuff and Nonsense and Forum Games. Her most infamous traits are her love of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the fictional robot'' Mettaton and tendency to post reaction images and clips from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and JonTron. Outside of darkSpyro, she can be found on the Backloggery, DeviantArt and Steam. She also lurks GameFAQs frequently, though does not have an account there. Personality & Interests Drawdler's favourite hobby is video gaming, with her dream being to work in the games industry. As the username would imply, Drawdler also enjoys drawing, but feels like she needs to study and practice it much more. Though she has not read or watched much, Drawdler has also expressed interest in manga and anime. One of her less prominent interests is animation, which Drawdler is not interested in working on, but she greatly enjoys animated movies and shows. Her favourites are Ratatouille, Wreck-it Ralph, Steven Universe and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Drawdler also listens to music frequently. Her favourite scores include those of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For The Future, Xenoblade Chronicles, Steven Universe and Kariu The Gameboy's works. According to Drawdler's Backloggery, her favourite video games (in descending order) are Skylanders: SWAP Force, Xenoblade Chronicles, Crash Bandicoot: WARPED, Super Mario Galaxy ''/ ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. Avatar Gallery Drawdleravatar1.jpg Drawdleravatar2.jpg Drawdleravatar3.jpg Drawdleravatar4.jpg Drawdleravatar5.jpg Drawdleravatar6.jpg Drawdleravatar7.jpg Drawdleravatar8.jpg Drawdleravatar9.jpg image.jpeg drawdleravatar11.jpeg image.gif image.png drawdlera.jpeg drawdleravatar12.gif drawdleravatar13.gif img.gif Fyeahjoseph.gif Joseph2.jpeg Killerqueen1.jpeg Trivia * While she opted to set her gender as Female in her profile (since it is her physical sex), Drawdler considers herself agender and prefers being called by male pronouns, as she feels they describe her better. She does not mind being called by female pronouns, however. * She considers herself bisexual and aromantic. ** She has fallen in love twice, but still claims to be aromantic for the sake of simplicity and because some definitions of the orintation do mention rarely falling in love. *** She hated the feeling when she did fall in love and has said that it made her feel physically sick. * She is a Moderator and used to write articles at another Skylanders fansite, Ghostroaster.com, but is currently inactive there. * The first online forum she joined was Animal Crossing Community, under the username GamingMaster_76. * She is blocked from dark52's Guestbook and Inbox since she continually posted lyrics from ''Viridian City'' in his Guestbook. **Drawdler was surprised by this, assuming that dark52 did not expect posts in his Guestbook to be serious and that he just ignored most of them. Category:Users